


With them, he finds his future.

by pilotlegacy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotlegacy/pseuds/pilotlegacy
Summary: He may have lost the family he came from, but he finds them in a new one.A drabble on Bodhi's life post-Scarif. Originally posted on tumblr as part of BodhiRookWeek2017.





	With them, he finds his future.

With Chirrut and Baze, he finds the Jedha he knew from a young age alive and well, thriving in them both. From the bittersweet tea that Chirrut makes that lingers on his tongue, to the warm spice of the stew that Baze only makes on special locations. There’s a warmth in their hands when they braid his hair like his mother once did, those strong, powerful grips were always unfailingly gentle, lulling him to sleep more than once. There’s a deep familiarity listening to them talk about their experiences in the temple, reminiscing about their time as apprentices and communicating with other pilgrims. When the nightmares prove too much, their embraces feel like a touch of warmth from the Jedha sun, chasing the coldness the ache of their loss brings.

_With them, he regains his roots._

* * *

 

With Jyn, he finds the fiery will of his sister and his friends and the days that they would run wild through Jedha. A menace, his mother used to call them both, but she always softened it with a smile and with sweet treats to share. Theirs is a coded trust, a deal to have each other’s backs no matter what. They revel in the wildness of unfettered decisions, of late night sabacc games and podraces and the occasional prank on Cassian. He regains his honesty with her, and she challenges him on the same plane. His past and hers have been fraught with bad decisions and unforgivable mistakes, and they both find solace in the same truth; she doesn’t judge him for his, and he doesn’t judge her for hers. Steel blue clings to her when she laughs and when she tenses up for a fight – a shining confident bolt of energy ready to take on the world – and Bodhi is right there with her.

_With her, he regains a sister._

* * *

 

With K2 he finds an odd confidant, a partner who consistently kept him on his toes. _We’ve both been reprogrammed_ , he says. K2 helps keep Bodhi’s leg from seizing up in bad weather, and he helps the droid — well, he isn’t sure K2 needs help as much as Bodhi **wants** to. Theirs is a motley mix of deadpan humour and existential quips, and Bodhi is reminded of his fellow pilots in the Empire and their time off spent together; a great number of them, low level and dispensible, doing their jobs out of necessity or lack of choice. He wonders if any of them every found their way out, and he hopes that they find the strength for it, as he did for his. The way the droid ran numbers were a reminder of Galen too, so too do the sigil on K2’s arm and Bodhi’s faded flightsuit, and it reminds him that he did make a choice, but also to never forget.

_With K2, he regains his friends._

* * *

 

With Cassian, he finds an unconditional love, more tender and sweet than the ripest plum at the Jedhan markets, with firm conviction within its center. Their love buffers the grayest, bleakest days and fills it with the warmest shades of orange and yellow and hushed contentment. It is never clearer when their fingers are interlaced with each other’s in the early morning, or when their legs are entangled together with no clear defined edge of where he began and where Cassian ended. He knows it especially on the day they got married under an amber sky. Whatever scars Cassian had, Bodhi embraced and healed whatever he could. But it wasn’t easy, none it never was. Loving Cassian meant finding comfort in the scent of his jacket when he was sent away on dangerous missions, loving his boyfriend meant his heart ached with each of his injuries, and loving his husband meant dealing with his infuriating protective tendencies. None of it meant they ever loved each other less; it meant that they loved each other too much. And when he almost loses him again, he cherishes that love for them both and holds it close to his chest till he can share it with him once more.

Time and again, they would curl up on their hammock, strung up between two of the largest trees outside their home on YavinIV, and listen to the sound of the roaring waterfall not far from their house, both embracing peace they’ve not felt in the longest time. Bodhi would ask Cassian if he loved him still, and Cassian would smile and hold him close, whispering yes, _te amo, mi amor_ , always.

_With Cassian, he gains a family that lasts a lifetime._

**With them, he finds his future.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's been four months and I'm still crying over Bodhi Rook. Let him be soft and have soft things.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://xwingedpoe.tumblr.com).


End file.
